


The Right Kind of Girl for You

by arestorationofbalance



Series: Bottom Jason Todd One Shots [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Jason Todd - Freeform, Pegging, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Relationships are all about growing with the one you love. You didn’t expect your sex life with Jason to change this way but no matter what, he’ll always be your hero./ “Must have been hard pretending to be the tough guy all night, huh?” You asked, watching as your lover weakly nodded his head.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Bottom Jason Todd One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	The Right Kind of Girl for You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: femdom, pegging, subby!Jason, mentions of stalking and sexual harrassment, threw a few “daddies” in there, smut, adult language

“I need someone to protect me after all,” you insisted to your boyfriend, the large man suddenly acting shy at your suggestion. Pale blue eyes stayed focused on the movie in front of you two as he tried to bring your attention back on it as well. You continued to look at him, waiting for his answer.

“Oh, _quit it_ ,” you said as you gave him a playful jab in the ribs, causing him to squirm away from your entangled bodies. “We’re always here anyway, right? _Afraid_ of some domestic bliss?” You teased.

“Not afraid,” Jason mumbled as his calloused fingers fiddled with your hair. “It’s just… really cute that you want to play house with me.”

“Play?” You looked at him with questioning eyes. “I’m getting us ready for the _real_ thing, dummy,” you said, giving him a boop on his nose and finally watching the movie again.

—

It was almost two years ago when you moved in together and it’s been a little under four since you’ve been together. You smiled as you thought of how you first met. Jason was your hero.

You knew you were being followed for at least two weeks. Yet you were too scared to do anything about it. You had no proof aside from seeing his figure everywhere you went. That same gangly body. That same black hoodie with the green hat underneath. That same red pickup truck. He stopped following you when you were a street away from home. Always. You knew that the distance of when he stopped would be shorter and shorter until he finally made his way into your home. Your stomach lurched at the thought of it.

“I have a boyfriend,” you finally said when he stood too close to you while you were waiting for the lights to change and signal you to walk away from him. That was the first sentence you spoke to him that you knew of. Dark glasses covered his face.

It was only the two of you at the cross walk. Another man stood at the corner you were walking towards, distracted by his cell phone. You just needed to make it across the street. You just had to walk past that man and everything would be okay. You’d make it to the café where your friend was waiting inside. He always left when there were too many people.

“Oh?” he said, as if he didn’t believe you.

The light lit up and you walked away, strides longer than normal to get across the pavement. His steps matched yours and he fell in line with you.

“You have a boyfriend, huh? Well he’s not here now, is he? So why don’t we have some fun?”

The man on the phone snapped his head up as you two approached him and gave you a smile. He acted as if he knew you but you’d never seen a man so handsome in your life.

“Hey, there you are, babe. I thought that was you across the street but I forgot my glasses and got too caught up trying to read this email from work.”

His eyes looked at the excuse of a man beside you. Your stalker had already distanced himself from you and looked deep in thought. He probably knew everything about you and was at a loss as to how he missed this fact. Maybe he knew that the other man was lying.

“This your friend? Or someone I need to _talk_ to?” He asked as he sized the stalker up and down. Your fake boyfriend would have won in a fight against him. He had at least nine inches and at least twenty more pounds of muscle on him than the other guy. He was huge.

The creep kept his head down and mumbled something incoherent as he pushed past you, causing you to jump at the touch. There was a clear look of revulsion on your face that faded to relief as the sight of his back grew smaller and smaller.

Your savior looked at you with concern as you blankly stared at rubbed at the point of contact. Finally offering your name and an explanation of the situation, you thanked the stranger.

“Jason,” he offered. “I can’t believe you forgot your own boyfriend’s name.” The way your name rolled off his tongue sounded like pure sweetness, his voice making your heart beat a little faster.

“It’s easy to forget when I get so star struck around a stud like you,” you teased back. “Bet you forgot that we were meeting up with my friend for dinner, huh?”

“Forget? _Of course not._ I just hope _you_ didn’t forget your wallet. I’m starved,” he gave you a side glance and liked the coy smile on your lips. “And maybe a bit thirsty too.”

—

“Can’t turn a hoe into a housewife but they never said shit about turning a hero into one,” you said, whistling low at the sight of Jason in his stupid “kiss the cook” apron.

It was originally your apron but you complained that it was ugly. Too tacky for you and too small for Jason. It barely reached past his hips. “The cook” was stitched over and made to look as if it was crossed off. He stitched his own words underneath instead, making it read “kiss my cock.” It made him laugh every time he wore it.

“Housewife?” Jason asked in fake offense as he set dinner out for you both. His job in cyber security for Wayne Tech allowed him to work remotely from home and when he first moved in, he offered to cook dinner since it would be easier. You didn’t complain. He was the better chef anyway.

“Yup,” you said as you stood on your toes to give him a peck on the lips. “My cute little housewife that always has dinner ready whenever _Daddy’s_ home.” You couldn’t finish the sentence with a straight face, voice choked up in laughter at your own joke.

“Well,” Jason said he moved to corner you against the counter top. “Since you’ve worked _so hard_ today, how about we have dessert first?” There wasn’t an option to protest. Jason was already tugging at your clothes, slipping them off your body so that you were stripped down to your underwear.

“Keep the apron on,” you instructed as you watched him remove the rest of his clothing. He gave you a look.

“What? It’s _cute_.”

—

What started as an inside joke turned into something more serious and real as time went on.

Jason was the epitome of masculinity. You knew that when he took you on rides on his motorcycle, leather jacket worn and scuffed up. You knew that when you watched him work around your home, sweat dripping down his brow under the afternoon sun. You knew that when you watched the way his muscles rippled with each movement, the changes in shadows and angles highlighting a different group. You knew that when he whispered sweet nothings in your ear, voice low and dark like the night.

And even though you knew that, there was something fucking thrilling about seeing him in his current position.

He was a mess beneath you, tongue lolling and face flushed as you continued to tease him. The lingerie set he wore clung to his skin as a light sheen of sweat formed.

Your eyes devoured the way Jason’s body writhed beneath you, muscles fluctuating between being taut and relaxed against your touch. You loved the contrast between his hard muscles and the soft color of his garments and their texture. You loved seeing this delicate side of him.

You grinded your sex against his, the mesh fabric of his thong creating more friction between you. Jason whined as he felt your wetness soak through the fabric and onto his cock. You were such a tease when you played the more dominant role and you always left him begging.

“Must have been hard pretending to be the tough guy all night, huh?” You asked, watching as your lover weakly nodded his head. Jason was reaching his limit and you wondered if he would break and fight for dominance.

Your finger traced his nipples against the mesh of his bralette, causing them to pebble under your touch. “Yeah, it doesn’t suit you.”

Jason had accepted an award at a Wayne gala earlier in the evening for his dedication to safety when he worked in actual security at Wayne Tower as well as in his transition to cyber security. You recalled his stoic demeanor, only gracing the audience with the briefest of smiles as he thanked you for your support. All throughout the night, he stood with his arms crossed and a scowl, making crude jokes or talking about guns, sports or cars.

“ _This_ though? This fucking does.” Now in the privacy of your home, here he was dressed in something more skimpy and feminine, shyly asking you to touch him in places where more toxic men would never dare to be touched.

Pushing his thong aside, his cock finally sprung free, the pent up tension causing it to slap loudly against him. You stared at it hungrily, watching as the precum left a wet trail against his abs.

Adjusting yourself, you sunk down so that you were eye level with his member before glancing up to make sure that Jason was watching you as you slowly licked up and down his shaft.

You finally broke eye contact as you swallowed his length whole. You gagged on his cock and Jason slowly rolled his hips against into your mouth, his hand gently guiding you up and down.

After a few minutes of sucking, you gave him cock one last suck, breaking the sounds of slurps and Jason’s breathy moans with a loud, wet pop.

“ _What, princess?_ ” You asked as you saw Jason’s lips pout. “Don’t think that shit’s gonna work with me right now.” You lowered yourself slowly onto his cock, hands pressing on his gartered hips to ensure he wouldn’t buck into you.

“I’m gonna make you feel fucking good and I promise it’ll be worth the wait.”

—

Maybe you were being hypersensitive because of yours and Jason’s newfound interest, but lately you feel as if you were being watched.

You tried to calm your breathing and your mind. The stalker disappeared years ago after Jason came into your life. Jason would protect you. It wouldn’t happen again.

You left the store in a hurry, checking your surroundings before entering your car. In a bout of paranoia, you took a different route home. Unbeknownst to you, a dark sedan was already staked out two houses down from yours and waiting for your arrival.

—

Jason spread his thick thighs across your hips and sunk himself onto your fake cock, its angle meant to hit that sweet spot that turned him into a sobbing mess. The black thigh high garters you picked out for him highlighted his toned thighs.

“Feel good, babe?” You asked as he finally bottomed out and started to bounce on your cock. A few minutes in and he already looked like he was about to cum at any second, face twisted in pleasure. He let a strangled “uh-huh” as he continued to chase his orgasm.

“Sh –should have gotten something big –bigger,” he panted out as he hovered over you so you could play with his nipples. His cock was rock hard against you, smearing his precum all over you.

“ _Bigger_?” You teased, loving the way Jason flushed at your tone. “Didn’t know you were such a cock slut, princess.” You swore you felt him leak more after hearing your special name for him during these times.

“Lean back,” you ordered. “I wanna see your face, pretty boy, as you cum on my cock.”

Jason followed your commands, falling back onto his haunches to fuck himself. You felt his calloused fingertips reach back to play with your clit as you focused on the soft _pap, pap, pap_ of his cock slapping against your stomach.

His breathy moans became more ragged and words turned into broken syllables as he came onto your stomach and chest, making you sigh at the sensation of being covered in something warm.

—

You woke up later that night to the feeling of something very hard and very large pressing against your ass. You leaned back into it.

Soon you felt Jason’s hand reach under your panties to rub light circles against you. His breath was hot in your ear.

“I know fucking a sissy isn’t enough to satisfy you, baby. So how about you let Daddy give you the pounding you deserve?”

—

Jason already knew he was going to marry you but this just solidified it.

He thought of how he looked in the mirror before you came home and how sexy he felt in the lingerie you ordered him to wear. It was a soft baby pink that consisted of a matching bra and crotchless panties. The bra was strappy with open cups that exposed his nipples to the cool air. It was easy for Jason to slip on the panties and pull his erect member through. He couldn’t help but take a few pictures to send to you later.

When you came home, you ordered him to sit at your vanity and he leaned back in anticipation for the night. You showed up a few moments later in his favorite lingerie of yours, a set that he bought for one of your anniversaries. He heard the click of your high heels against the floor as loudly as the pounding of his heart.

Jason let out a gasp as you sat on his cock. You were already wet and your walls clenched around him as warm and inviting as ever. Your eyes were closed as you accommodated to the stretch. Jason felt a swell of pride as you made that face that only he could cause, eyes squeezed shut and lips apart as if they were about to say “fuck” but you couldn’t find your voice.

Finally settled, you looked at your man. Jason looked as sexy in the outfit as you had anticipated.

His lips met yours hastily and Jason’s tongue searched your mouth with curiosity, as if each surface he touched would reveal whatever you had planned for the night. He moaned into your mouth as you pinched his nipples, hips bucking into yours to continue the pleasure. Your hips stayed grounded as you broke away.

“Remind me again why you like this so much,” you said as lifted yourself off of his cock slightly to grab some makeup from a drawer. You moved so that just the tip remained inside of you and you expertly kept it in as you grabbed the necessary items. Jason hissed at the loss of warmth and sighed as you sunk down again. “Well?” You asked, growing impatient.

Jason felt shy under your gaze, his eyes looking instead at something behind you.

“Look at me,” you said as you grabbed his chin with your hand. “Now tell me why you like this so much or I could easily get off of you and doing something else instead.”

His words came out too quickly at your threat. “It’s exhausting having to be so masculine all the time. It’s… you.” He stumbled on his words.

You encouraged him to take a moment to think about it as you quickly applied a bit of eyeliner and mascara to his eyes. He blinked back at you. The eye makeup drew attention to his beautiful baby blues.

“It’s fucking hot just seeing you want me and fuck me the way I want you. Not that I don’t think that you don’t give it your all. It’s just… The role reversal turns me on so much.”

You gave him an “uh-huh” as you tried to decide on which color of blush would look best for his complexion. Maybe he wouldn’t even need it with the way his cheeks were turning pink as he reflected on this situation.

He said your name softly. “You just make me feel so loved and sexy and…” He trailed off.

“Pretty,” you offered. He nodded his head, “Yeah, _pretty._ ”

“Well you’re lucky you’re a natural beauty,” you said as you swiped a light pink gloss that smelled like strawberries across his lips. “I hardly had to put any makeup on you and you look just as good in these clothes as you do without ‘em.”

You began to grind your hips into his and Jason groaned at the friction, his parted lips catching the light, showcasing how wet and glossy the product made them. You kissed him, mixing strawberries with the taste of him and told him that you loved him.

“Oh, I’m gonna make you feel loved tonight, princess, but first,” you said as you moved away from him, stepping out of your panties and sitting on the vanity. “You’re gonna have to fuckin’ earn it.”

—

It was the middle of the day and no one should have been home. He had been staking out your place for awhile now. You and your meathead boyfriend should be at work. He usually went into the office on Tuesdays and Wednesdays.

Quietly, he slipped in through an unlocked window. You always forgot about the one in the backroom of your house. He padded through the hallway softly, feeling a sense of relief as the first door he opened was to the room he needed to find.

The intruder lifted a pair of dirty panties from the laundry, holding it up for inspection. He would have guessed that you wore a different size but looks could be deceiving. He had to admire your taste in texture as he felt the mesh material in-between his index finger and thumb.

The sound of the door slamming open startled him.

“ _Huh._ Thought something was up when my girl started looking a little more stressed but wouldn’t tell me why.”

Jason eyed the man and the intruder was stricken with a sense of fear. He was the same man from all those years ago.

“You’re lucky those are _mine_ and not hers though. Ya think the police would excuse a lil assault and battery? Could always say it’s self-defense and I _am_ friends with Bruce Wayne too…”


End file.
